


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°24 : « Ensuite »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: And Gilad Pellaeon doesn't think so either, Dear Force I ship Thrawn x Pellaeon soooo much, Drabble, Grand Admiral Daddy, Legends Never Die, M/M, OooooooTP xDD, Thrawn Trilogy, Thrawn Trilogy is the TRUE third trilogy, Thrawn Trilogy is the third trilogy we deserve, Will I ever get over Thrawn, i don't think so
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Que pourrions-nous trouver dans la chambre du Grand Amiral, à bord de son vaisseau amiral le “Chimaera” ? Rien d'autre qu'un Capitaine Pellaeon se noyant dans un océan de... fangirlisme? d'extase, pour sûr.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°24 : « Ensuite »

**Author's Note:**

> Arf, je me suis laissée emporter, et je me suis tournée de nouveau vers mon amour pour Thrawn. Du coup, voilà, je vous offre un petit drabble, c'est gratuit, c'est fait avec gentillesse xD

Peau parfaite, sans rides et sans cicatrices, d'un bleu profond et uniforme. Son propriétaire, nu, sous un jet de douche. L'eau transparente qui coulait sur cet être magnifique dans son exotisme...

Gilad Pellaeon, allongé sur le lit confortable - un luxe sur un vaisseau de guerre -, regardait donc Thrawn à travers la porte, laissée ouverte, de la salle de bains. Le Grand Amiral était songeur, son esprit tourné vers un monde que lui seul visitait, pas du tout enclin - ni dans ses intentions, ni dans son attitude - à la séduction. Pas maintenant, en tout cas, alors que les deux hommes se remettaient de leurs émotions.

Et Gilad respectait cela, bien que la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux, aurait pu le faire faiblir dans sa résolution. Finalement, le Chiss songeur s'avéra plutôt relaxant à regarder, et le Capitaine s'assoupit.

**Author's Note:**

> Euh... Fangirlisme pur et dur. Sur Thrawn dans un premier temps, puis ensuite sur le ship Thrawn x Pellaeon x')


End file.
